1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative artificial bows and, more specifically, to a method of forming a decorative artificial bow using wire border ribbon in strip form either in rolls or otherwise where by the user may cut the ribbon in lengths according to the bow size required.
The length of wire border ribbon is laid out so to form four loop members on each respective side having opposing distal ends and joined together at the center. The loop members are secured by means of a metal wire retainer, securing the center of the folded ribbon, forming the bow. Using a scissor, both distal ends of the ribbon are cut to form a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped end and the second set of loop members from the bottom portion of the ribbon are also cut to form xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped ends. The loop members are rearranged to create a pleasing flower like design.
Using a glue gun, a self adhering tag is fixedly attached to the bottom portion of the bow. The self adhering portion of the tag has a peal of protective sheet of paper that is removed when the bow is to be used. With the use of a glue gun, a decorative item or items are glued in place on the top portion of the formed ribbon bow. The decorative design items can consist of a variety of objects to reflect seasonal, holiday or any relevant occasion. In accomplishing the above objectives according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention the device can be used in a variety of ways including the finishing of a gift package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other artificial decorative bow devices designed for decorating packages. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 440,876 issued to Finkelstein on Nov. 18, 1890.
Another patent was issued to Stark on Jan. 4, 1938 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,248. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,254 was issued to Brodbeck on Feb. 5, 1952 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 17, 1958 to James as U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,313.
Another patent was issued to Crawford on Aug. 5, 1958 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,736. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,912 was issued to Rowland on May 19, 1959. Another was issued to et al on Jun. 14, 1966 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,129 and still yet another was issued on May 4, 1976 to Bolis as U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,212.
Another patent was issued to LaBrosse et al. on Feb. 9, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,175. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,274 was issued to Etzion on Mar. 30, 1993. Another was issued to Huss on Mar. 25, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,274 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 1, 1998 to Etzion as U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,881.
The invention relates to the manufacture of silk faced trimming material and has for its object to produce fine flat faced silk covered strips which, while perfectly pliable, so as to be readily bent into any desired forms, shall nevertheless be sufficiently firm and tough as not to crack in bending.
The present invention relates to ornamentation, and more particularly, to ornamental bows, rosettes and the like, formed from strips of ribbon produced from a nonfibrous cellulose sheet material.
The present invention relates to ornamental bows or rosettes, and particularly to articles of this nature which can be preformed and arranged for simplified attachment to any package or article to be ornamented by merely adhering the bow to the article in the desired location.
This invention relates to gift wrappings for packages and particularly to decorative bows provided for added attractiveness, the primary object being to enhance the beauty of the bow itself regardless of the form which it may take by the provision of a decorative center therefor made and formed so as to conveniently utilize parts of the bow itself for holding the centerpiece in place.
The invention relates to decorative bows or pompons for gift wrapping packages that when moistened will adhere to itself and the method of forming said pompons.
This invention relates to decorative pompons bows for gift wrapping packages that when moistened will adhere to itself and the method of forming said pompons.
The present invention relates to a ribbon material, and it particularly relates to a form holding ribbon construction.
A method for making ribbons curlable in a cockade, comprising the steps of longitudinally superimposing to a base ribbon a tape, causing the ribbon to pass along with the tape in a shearing unit for laterally shearing on the two sides of the ribbon two roundish cuts or notches and inserting on the ribbon and tape superimposed thereto a metal ring at the center of the sheared area.
A prefabricated bow form comprising sets of loop forming portions that are oriented relative to each other by generally triangular portions of the bow form when the bow is formed. The bow form can be configured to form bows that have the shape of Pom bows or shapes similar to Pom bows.
A tie assembly for use in joining ornament elements to form an ornament. The tie assembly comprises a strip of material whose first and second ends have been folded over and placed in abutting dove-tail relationship. A tie element is joined to and along the length of the first and second ends of the folded strip and has third and fourth ends which extend beyond this length and can be used to fix the tie assembly and the ornament elements together.
A preformed self-adhering bow having a preformed bow member and at least one application band attached to the bow member. The at least one application band includes a layer of a pressure sensitive adhesive for adhering the bow to an object.
A decorative bow is formed of six discrete pieces of ribbon, including a first piece formed into a loop, second and third pieces each formed into a respective bow loop and gathered, a fourth piece of ribbon gathered but not formed into a loop, and fifth and sixth pieces both respectively gathered and folded to form angled drape members. A fastener inserted through the loop formed by the first piece of ribbon is twisted to secure together all six pieces of ribbon. A mounting rod secured to the decorative bow includes attachment tabs at respective ends of the mounting rod.
While these decorative bows may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A method of forming a decorative artificial bow using wire border ribbon in strip form either in rolls or otherwise where by the user may cut the ribbon in lengths according to the bow size required. Said length of wire border ribbon is laid out so to form four loop members and opposing distal ends on each respective side and joined together at the center. The loop members are secured by means of a metal wire retainer, securing the center of the folded ribbon, forming the bow.
Using a scissor, both distal ends of the ribbon are cut to form a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped end and the second set of loop members from the bottom are cut and the end are cut to form xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped ends.
The loop members are rearranged so to create a pleasing flower like design.
Using a glue gun, a tag is fixedly attached to the bottom portion of the bow. The tag has a self adhering portion covered by a protective sheet that is removed when the bow is to be used.
Additionally, a decorative item or items can be attached using the glue gun to the top portion of the formed ribbon bow. The decorative design items can consist of a variety of objects to reflect seasonal, holiday or any relevant occasion.
In accomplishing the above objectives according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention the device can be used in a variety of ways including the finishing of a gift package.
The present invention discloses a method of forming a decorative artificial bow using wire border ribbon in strip form either in rolls or otherwise whereby the user may cut the ribbon in lengths according to the bow size required. The length of wire border ribbon is laid out so as to form four loop members on each respective side having opposing distal ends and joined together at the center. The loop members are secured by means of a metal wire retainer securing the center of the folded ribbon, forming the bow. Using a scissor, both distal ends of the ribbon are cut to form a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped end and the second set of loop members from the bottom portion of the ribbon are also cut to form xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped ends. The loop members are rearranged to create a pleasing flower-like design. Using a glue gun, a self-adhering tag is fixedly attached to the bottom portion of the bow. The self-adhering portion of the tag has a peel-off protective sheet of paper that is removed when the bow is to be used. With the use of a glue gun, a decorative item or items are glued in place on the top portion of the formed ribbon bow.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a decorative artificial bow using wire border ribbon in strip form either in rolls or otherwise where by the user may cut the ribbon in lengths according to the bow size required.
Another object of the present invention is to provide Said length of wire border ribbon is laid out so to form four loop members on each respective side and joined together at the center.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide loop members that are secured by means of a metal wire retainer, securing the center of the folded ribbon, forming the bow.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide bow that using a scissor, both distal ends of the ribbon are cut to form a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped end and the second set of loop members from the bottom portion of the ribbon are also cut to form xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped ends.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bow that the loop members are rearranged so to create a pleasing flower like design.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bow that by using a glue gun, a self adhering tag is fixedly attached to the bottom portion of the bow. The self adhering portion of the tag has a peal of protective sheet of paper that is removed when the bow is to be used.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bow that with the use of a glue gun, a decorative item or items are glued in place on the top portion of the formed ribbon bow. The decorative design items can consist of a variety of objects to reflect seasonal, holiday or any relevant occasion.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a method of forming a decorative artificial bow using wire border ribbon in strip form whereby the user may cut the ribbon in lengths according to the bow size required. Said length of wire border ribbon is laid out to form four loop members and opposing distal ends on each respective side and a fastener attached at the center to hold the positioning. The loop members are secured by means of a metal wire retainer, securing the center of the folded ribbon, forming the bow.
Using a scissor, both distal ends of the ribbon are cut to form a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped end and the second set of loop members from the bottom of the ribbon are also cut wit the end also cut to form xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped ends. The loop members are rearranged so to create a pleasing flower like design.
Using a glue gun, a self adhering tag is fixedly attached to the bottom portion of the bow. The self adhering portion of the tag has a peal of protective sheet of paper that is removed when the bow is to be used. With the use of the glue gun, a decorative item or items can be glued in place on the top portion of the formed ribbon bow.
The decorative design items can consist of a variety of objects to reflect seasonal, holiday or any relevant occasion. In accomplishing the above objectives according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention the device can be used in a variety of ways including the finishing of a gift package.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.